


Exorcise by Exercise

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: It’s a popular theory.  Because it’s SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE.  Y/N has an idea on how to ease some of Dean’s suffering from the Mark of Cain.





	1. Warmup

“This is insane; a little stomach churning, and I can’t believe I’m going along with it.”  Sam fumed, leaning against the wall, watching as she moved back and forth, gathering the things she needed. 

“You forget, it might not even work!”  She replied brightly. 

“But you never wanted to play with ME down there…”  He began, seemingly not noticing the words coming out, when he did, he looked up at her with wide eyes.

She stopped cold and looked at the younger Winchester in disbelief.  “Do you WANT to go down there?”  She asked.  Approaching him. 

He shrugged, trying to play causal now.  Which she didn’t buy for a second.  “Maybe.  It could be fun.  It SOUNDS like fun.”

“Well DAMN MAN!  Speak up!”  She reached out, putting her hands on his chest.  “You know I want to keep you satisfied.”  She pressed her body against him, feeling him stiffen, and his breath pause in his throat.  “I LIKE satisfying you.”

He dropped his head to her shoulder, turning slightly to run his tongue along her neck briefly.  “Oh you do.  Believe me.”

“Good.  But first, Dean.”  She stepped back reluctantly.

“Yes… tire him out.  Do you really think this will work?”

“It’s the best guess I have that doesn’t involve more blood.  Or pain.”  She leaned next to Sam, crossing her arms, mimicking him.  “My theory is that the Mark makes Dean build up all of this energy which he then has to release by going out and murdering a nest of monsters with a Q-tip and his bare hands.”  She looked up at him, “Right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to give him the biggest release that I can.  Maybe it will be enough to bring him back to us.  Even if it’s only for a little bit.”  Sam looked a little uncomfortable now.  “He’s climbing out of his skin.  He needs that release and there is nobody to murder.  Except us!  It’s all I’ve got.”  Her eyes narrowed, “This isn’t an assault Sam.  If he says no to this, I won’t force him!  If he denies me, I’ll come right back up here and play with you.”

“Well now I don’t know which way I want this to go.”  He shifted himself as she headed to the dungeon where Dean was waiting.

 ….......

“Sex.”  Dean looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.  “You think sex will cure me.”

“Not necessarily “cure.”  But maybe bring you back into yourself a little bit.  Using up that energy you keep building.”  She sighed as he still looked at her quizzically.  “Clearing the pipes so to speak.  I want to wear you out.”  She said, suddenly unsure of this whole crazy idea.  There has been no indication in the last few weeks that Dean was even interested in her sexually anymore. 

“Well I’m not going to pretend that I haven’t missed the hell out of you or that spectacular body since this whole shitshow started. “  Well that answered THAT.  He began, “But I told you when this started, that this would be bad and I wasn’t going to keep you in harm’s way.”  The deadpan nature of his voice was reminiscent of Demon Dean and she shuddered.  “But I can hear you and Sam some nights and…” he closed his eyes and licked his lips, “I need you.  Bad.” 

Her heart picked up speed.  “So, you’re willing to try?”

“Where do we start?”  He replied. 

“How much do you trust me?”  She responded, reaching into the duffle bag she’d brought down with her. 

“Y/N.  I love you.  I trust you.  Intimately.”  Dean’s voice was a little irritated.  A very typical sound these days.

She turned to him, trying not to squeal with relief at his admission, regardless of tone.  She presented the handcuffs dangling from her fingers.  “This much?”

He cocked his head, “Uh…”

“I am going to bring you to the edge as many times as I can.  And if I let you get your hands on me, I know I can’t deny you.  You KNOW I can’t deny you.”

He smirked as a memory passed by him.  One involving just that.  “You have a point.”  He thought for a moment.  “What does Sam say about this?”

“Honestly?  He’s pissed that I’ve never banged him down here before.”

A short laugh from the elder as he stood up from the chair, moving to stand before her.  The fire in his eyes reminiscent of the old Dean.  Fire for her; not for blood.  He stood before her, taking the handcuffs and putting them on the table. “Is he on standby?”  He put his hand against her cheek.  “In case I go bad?”

She squinted at him.  “He’s home.  Yes.  But he’s not waiting at the top of the stairs with a shotgun.  I didn’t think I needed that.”  She tried to make sure he didn’t sense her sudden apprehension.  “Do I?”

Dean smiled, his tongue flicking out across his bottom lip.  “No.  But you better get those cuffs on me before I spread you out on this table and feast.”  His mouth was near her ear, causing goosebumps before she could even think.

“Get back in the chair Dean.”  She said, unable to keep the waver out of her voice.  “Damn you.”

“This is gonna be fun.” He growled as he unbuckled his belt and pulling it free from the loops of his worn jeans.  He dropped it next to the chair as he sat down again.  His hands slapping on this thighs. “Bring it, baby.”

He didn’t resist as she cuffed his wrists behind his back.  He chuckled as he tested them. 

She then stood before him.  His eyes following her every move.  She kicked off her boots, thankful that whatever kept the bunker running kept the stone floors warm.  She proceeded to slowly undress.  She was rewarded by Dean’s pupils widening and his breath suddenly coming in shorter bursts.  As she stepped out of her jeans, she moved to stand between his knees.  Reaching down, she caressed his sexy stubbled face in both hands.  He leaned into them, closing his eyes a moment.  “Kiss me?”  He looked up at her, almost 100% Dean gazing at her. 

She leaned in, tracing his perfect lips with her tongue.  He gasped and parted them, waiting for her.  She pushed inside and was met with the strong muscle that twirled and slid against her own.  Someone moaned softly.  It could very well have been both of them.  They hadn’t kissed in so long, she was rocked by the passion behind it.  “I missed you.”  She whispered.

“Y/N,” his voice choked.  “I. I’m sorry I did this to us.”  He tugged a little at the handcuffs, the jingling bring her back to her task at hand.

She stood a little more, moving her bare torso near his mouth.  He didn’t hesitate and lunged forward, capturing one breast between his lips.  She moaned, moving in to straddle his hips, one hand on his shoulder, the other behind his head, forcing it against her.  He bit down on her breast, not too hard but enough for her to yelp.  “Again.”  She panted. 

She allowed him to devour her before stepping away, forcing him to release her with a pop.  “Come back here.”  He growled. 

“No.”  Instead, she dropped to her knees, reaching for the button of his jeans.  Roughly brushing her hand over his obvious erection.  “Wouldn’t you prefer to be in my mouth instead?”  She popped the button, and pulled the zipper.  She only had to barely peel the denim away from his body when the throbbing member leapt forward enthusiastically.  Apparently the new Dean wasn’t fond of his boxers.  Her eyes widened at how angry and red the head was.  The length heavy in her hand as Dean let his head drop back with a moan.  “Doesn’t this hurt?”

“Not anymore.”  He mumbled.  “Now put that fucking cock in your mouth.”

“Hmm.”  She tilted her head studying it.  She pumped it once, feeling the muscle flex with the friction.  She touched her tongue to the sensitive spot just under the head.  Then pumped again.  

“Y/N” the former-demon growled. 

“Yes?”  She replied sweetly, taking the chance to look up at him.  “You mean this fucking cock?”  Enjoying the narrowing of his eyes as he tensed his shoulders.  She gripped it tightly, causing his hips to buck a bit.  “You want this in my mouth?”

“You plan on kissing me again with that mouth?”  He smirked.  “So dirty.” 

“I plan on doing so much to you with this mouth.”  She leaned forward, dragging her tongue along the underside.

Dean roared.

Her body screamed in response for him.  The wetness between her thighs wouldn’t be denied for very long.  She hoped that Sam wouldn’t come running.  She knew that he probably WAS hovering at the stairs.  For now, she pulled the weeping head past her lips, tasting the saltiness and musk from her hunter.  His hips bucked, pushing farther into her mouth and she allowed it.  Pushing it as far in as she could take, her hand compensating for the parts she couldn’t.

He pushed off on his toes, lifting his hips and pushing into her mouth with a moan.  “I—“ escaped his mouth before he cut off with a moan.  She felt his telltale pulse and she pulled away, sitting back on her heels. 

He roared again.

“You were about to come.”  She said plainly.  Dragging one finger down the shaft as he watched her, panting hard. 

“Yes.”  He admitted, his eyes were wide, the green almost consumed by the darkness of his pupils.  “More.”  He growled.

She ran her fist up and down his length.  Small grunts pushed past his lips.  “Like this?”

He moaned softly.  “More.” 

“Maybe.”  She stood up, reached down and pushed his knees together, taking his erection back into her hand.  “How about I just ride for a bit?”

“Anything you want.”  He said through gritted teeth.

She smiled, straddling him, bracing her hands on his strong shoulders, allowing her to hover just over the weeping cockhead.  She waited a few heartbeats.  “I really kind of wish you could use your tongue on me.  I’m not sure I’m wet enough.”

His eyes narrowed, “Unlock me and I would be more than happy to oblige.”  He answered darkly.  A rough clinking and tensing of his shoulders beneath her hands gave away his struggle against the cuffs.    

“I don’t think we’ve worked hard enough yet.”  She shivered at the thought of Dean’s tongue between her thighs.

“Please.”  She was surprised to hear him whisper. “Let me in.”

She put a hand on either side of his face, leaned in and kissed him.  There was a sweetness under the passion that she had desperately missed.  She lowered herself onto his shaft, this time they did both moan.  She pulled back and threw her head back in a pleasured gasp. 

Dean’s head dropped to rest against her neck.  “Please.  Ride me.  Please Y/N.”  There was her Dean.  She began riding as she returned her lips to his. 

She brought Dean to the edge three more times. 

“Y/N.”  Dean panted finally.  “If you don’t let me come, my heart is going to explode.”  He sounded desperate.  His shirt was damp with sweat and his jeans were wet from where she’d ridden him. 

She looked up from where she was on her knees again, running her tongue over his length.  She wasn’t sure how much more she could take either.  If he couldn’t have an orgasm, she had decided that she wouldn’t either.  “How do you want it?”  She asked him.

“I want to kiss you when I come.”  He said plainly.

Standing, and with no more teasing, she straddled him one last time, burying him to the hilt.  He cried out as she started bouncing on his erection, his orgasm swelling almost immediately. 

His mouth hung open and the most sinful noises were passing his lips.  His hips bucked up into her as she rode.  Gripping his shoulders for leverage, she let her head fall back, enjoying the pleasure. 

“Y/N.  Kiss.”  He grunted, and she leaned in to give him what he wanted.   As her lips met his, she felt his release.  He went rigid beneath her.  Small grunts punching out of him as she felt him pulse within her.  She wrapped around him, gently grinding her hips against his until she felt him go slack beneath her. 

When she pulled back for air, his head dropped to her shoulder.  His breathing still coming in short pants.  Taking his face in her hands she tipped him up to meet her eyes.

It looked like Dean.  His eyes searched hers for a moment.  “You didn’t come.”  He said. 

She smiled.  Trying not to get to excited.  “That’s ok.  This was for you.”  She kissed his lips quickly.  “How was it?  Are you ok?”

“It was amazing.”  He licked his lips.  “Just.  Amazing.  I’m also suddenly starving.”  He smirked, that boyish smirk and nuzzled her neck.  “Can I be set loose?”

“I do hate to get off your lap.”  She muttered but moved to stand anyways.  She groaned at the loss of her fullness and turned to the table.  Her heart stopping when she noticed the handcuff keys weren’t where she left them.  She grabbed the duffle bag, to peer inside.  She turned back to Dean, “Um, I’m going to have to—“ her voice caught in her throat. 

Dean was right behind her. 

Her eyes widened.  Then they were drawn to the cuffs dangling from his fingers, key in the lock. 

He lunged at her.  Wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her backwards.  Her squeal of surprise morphed into a moan of pleasure as his mouth hungrily pulled on one of her nipples as he lifted her and placed her on the table.  Forcing himself between her legs, he stood straight and leaned in again, this time he growled against her neck, “I said I was starving.  I didn’t mention what for.  Did I?”     

“You cheater.”  She breathed.  “You had the keys the whole time?!”  She couldn’t believe it.  He could have gotten free at any time but chose not to.    

“I need you.  This worked.  It’s working.  But I want to taste you so bad it’s louder than the Mark.  Louder than everything.”  His beautifully clear emerald eyes burned into hers.  “And you need to come.  It’s the least I can do.  Please,” he panted. 

She opened her legs as wide as possible and arched into him.  Feeling his erection returning.  “Yes.  Always yes.”  She panted, taking a fistful of his hair and pulling his head up so she could press her mouth to his. 

Before she could lose herself in his kiss, he was gone, on his knees before her.  Her legs were over his strong shoulders and his tongue pressing into her folds.  She fell back onto the cool surface and gave herself to Dean.


	2. Vigorous Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s idea on how to ease some of Dean’s suffering from The Mark appears to have succeeded. And now Sam has a part to play.

Her head was rolling back and forth on the hard table surface as Dean circled her throbbing clit with barely there touches of his tongue. Her legs were still resting over his shoulders, hot and slippery against his burning skin. Every time she tried to move closer to his sinful mouth, he’d pull back, denying her the delicious pressure she was desperately craving.

“You said you wanted me to cum.” She moaned. “Please Dean.” She begged.

“I told you I was starving. The Mark demands more.” He chuckled, wrapping one arm around her thigh, and pinching the top of her pussy, pinning her clit between his strong fingers. He focused the tip of his tongue on the sensitive spot. She wailed his name again. Trying to buck her hips, but unable to as his other hand held her other leg down against his shoulder. He hummed, pleased with this new reaction. His voice turned dangerous, “Cum.” He commanded. “Now.”

And she did. He allowed her to fist her hands in his hair as she rode his tongue and lips as her orgasm took over. The world went white behind her eyelids and she wasn’t sure if she was moaning, cursing, or if she’d somehow gone deaf. When she was finally reduced to panting, he stood up, holding her thighs in his hands as she tried to pull her soul back into her body. “Dear, GOD, Dean.” She panted.

He looked down at her, “I love you so much.” He leaned forward, kissing her with softness and love that had been so vacant for so long. She moaned when he pulled away and stood. “What kind of brother am I, not to share this feast?” He mused, gripping her hips and, to her surprise, sliding his rock-hard erection into her still quivering heat. “SAM!” he bellowed so strongly, his cock jerked inside her. “I know you’re hovering! Come play!” He pulled out and slid back inside her, tortuously slow. “So perfect,” he whispered. “So wet.”

She moaned a random obscenity as she moved her hips against him. Hearing Sam’s footfalls, she turned her head towards the entrance. If there had been any question whether or not Sam had heard them, there was no doubt now. His eyes were wild, his hair fluffed out from continuously running his hands through it, and she could see beads of sweat in the V of his black tee shirt. “Sam,” she gasped as Dean pumped into her, causing her body to rock towards the taller Winchester.  
“It worked?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Working,” Dean corrected as he grunted, thrusting again.

“Sam, baby, are you ok?” She turned her head a little to try to see him upright.

He swallowed thickly as he approached. His eyes drifted over her body, up to where Dean continued slowly fucking her. He was palming his erection, trying to keep his breathing in check. “I could hear everything,” he choked out. “Every whisper, every cry.” He began unfastening his belt, “every snap of your hips to his.” His voice was darker than she’d ever heard it and she shivered, the motion causing Dean to moan.

“Oh baby do that again.” He slammed hard into her and then stopped, looking up at Sam, “So, you’re saying you want in?”

“Yes,” his younger brother breathed as his belt was discarded to the concrete floor with a dull clang. “I need her.” He pulled his shirt over his head, also dropping it to the floor.

Stretching her arms over her head, reaching for Sam as he fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. Her fingers peeled the offending material away from him the moment he was in her grasp. As soon as his steel-hard cock was freed, she wrapped her hands around the shaft. He hissed as her cooler hands met his flesh.

“Are you ok with this?” Sam gulped heavily as he leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head.

She lurched beneath him as Dean delivered another hard thrust. “Yes!” she cried, “Now get in my mouth.” She gently tugged him towards her.

Sam slid in with a guttural moan, throbbing painfully as she reached for his hips. Sitting upstairs at the doors had been torture. He could hear everything as if he were in the room with them. He assumed it was designed intentionally so that no clandestine planning could go down in the dungeon without someone overhearing. He heard every moan erupting from her lips for Dean, wishing they were for him. He hated to admit that he had gotten used to having all of her affections for himself.

How he’d forgotten about how hot it was to have her spread out between them, he’d never forgive himself for either. As Sam pulled out, Dean pushed in. The brothers in perfect synch with her moaning between them. Dean reached to knead her breasts and pinch her taut nipples as Sam leaned forward to circle her clit with his fingertips. She bucked, sucking Sam in so hard he almost came right then.

Sam pulled back, dragging his fingertips up her stomach as she held him a moment, balls-deep in her throat. He tried to stand as she pulled back, releasing him with a small pop, when Dean grabbed him. His hand gripping the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him forward.

Dean pressed his forehead to his brother’s; bright green eyes piercing into Sam’s hazel ones. “Did you miss this?” he grunted, “I sure did.” For a moment, he stopped his movements, leaving Y/N pinned beneath them. “All those nights, I could hear you…” he thrust harshly. She cried out.

“Dean,” Sam panted, mirroring his brother and grasping his neck in return, “I—“

She moaned, frantically pumping Sam’s rigid cock in her hands, swirling her tongue around the head. She was also grinding her hips against Dean, where his erection was fully seated.

“I could hear you loving her. Hear her taking it. Hear her loving you back. Hear her crying YOUR name.” He slid out slowly, “God DAMN, did I miss it.” Dean bit his lower lip as he slid back inside her.  “Thank you for not giving up on me.” He released Sam and stood straight, his hands back on her hips. “Both of you.”

“Dean,” she gasped. “Less talking, more fucking.”

He thrust his hips a few times before pulling out and chuckling at her anguished moan and cursing. He reached down, taking her hand and pulling her up so that she was sitting on the edge of the table. Putting his hands on both sides of her face, he leaned in and kissed her. Meanwhile, Sam kicked out of his jeans and came around the table to stand next to his brother.

After they parted, she glanced at both spectacularly naked brothers. “I can’t imagine anything more beautiful than you two right now.”

“Are you ok?” Dean asked and Sam nodded in agreement with the question.

She nodded, “I’m good.” She reached out, taking each of their cocks into her hands. “I am.” She moved her fists over both of their velvet shafts at the same time, noticing how they both closed their eyes and tipped their heads back as she stroked. “Very good.”

“Yes, you are.” Sam panted, as he started to move his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her palm.

“I need to cum again.” Dean growled, his own hips beginning to move.

“How do you want me?” she asked sweetly.

“On your knees.”

“Sam too?” She asked.

“Wait,” Sam interrupted. “Here,” he lay down on his back on the floor just next to the table. He looked up at her, dick in his hand, stroking slowly. “Get on.”

Dean assisted her off the table, moving her to stand over Sam’s hips. She heard him moan at the view. “Ride him reverse.” Dean ordered.

She held onto Dean’s wrists as she sank to her knees, not even pausing as Sam lined himself up and impaled her fully. As soon as Sam bottomed out, she leaned forward, grasping Dean’s cock and pulling him into her mouth again.  
Sam began thrusting upwards, his hands gripping her hips tightly, keeping her from being bucked off. Every yelp and moan was absorbed by Dean’s erection as she bobbed over it. Dean’s arms hung limp at his sides, his head thrown back, allowing Y/N to pleasure him with the movements of his brother. His mouth hung open in ecstasy, and small moans began to escape. Sam sped up.  The harsher thrusts were starting to build her own orgasm as Sam started chasing his. She reached out, grasping Dean’s thighs for stability. She felt him twitch in her mouth, he was getting close too.

Dean reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders, pressing her down onto Sam. Sam continued moving but much more limited with Dean’s pressure. Sam roared as Y/N began rocking her hips to compensate.

“I want to cum all over you.” Dean growled.

She sucked hard as she tipped her head back, letting Dean loose from her mouth with an obscene sucking noise. She looked up at him with eyes that would make the devil wince and leaned back out of his grasp. Her hips rolling harder over Sam’s cock, his moans echoing in the chamber, louder as his own orgasm coiled. One of Sam’s hands snaked around to begin rubbing at her clit as she rode.

“Do it.” She growled, blinking slowly and then meeting his eyes.

Dean fisted his cock, with grunts and random syllables falling from his lips as they watched each other. She licked her lips once and he was gone. With a roar of his own he came, painting her heaving chest with ropes of cum. He watched it run down her stomach to where Sam was still rubbing her clit.

“DeanSAM!!!” She cried and she began bucking frantically. Dean fell to his knees between his brother’s legs and watched as her orgasm struck. Sam following behind with a cry of his own.  
Sam and Y/N floated back to earth slowly, when they came to, she was leaning forward, resting against Dean, while Sam’s hands loosely held her hips as he faintly pulsed, softening after his release. She shifted and everybody moaned.

Suddenly someone snorted, followed by a chuckle, then a laugh. Followed by more laughter.  Before they knew it, all three were laughing in a giddy mix of love, relief, and release. Sam ran his hands over Y/N’s back, displacing the sheen of sweat that had covered her. Dean was holding her in his arms, but smiling down at his brother. Sam could almost have cried because it was DEAN. 100% his brother. He reached up a hand and Dean took it.

“I don’t suppose anyone has the power to teleport us to the showers, do they?” Y/N spoke through her laughter.

“Nope. I’ll carry you.” Dean replied.

“Or I can.” Sam offered twisting his hips and making her moan again. “Oh GOD that was good.”

“I got this.” Dean lifted her head to kiss her quickly. “You guys have carried my ass long enough.”

“Well then you can carry me too.” Sam retorted.

“Fuck that.” Dean laughed.


	3. Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s idea on how to ease some of Dean’s suffering from The Mark appears to have succeeded. At this point, they’ve all pretty much just gotten lost in each other.

Dean scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the dungeon.  Sam following behind.  They simply abandoned everything and strode through the bunker.  She turned, wrapping her arms around Dean and attached her lips to his neck.  Dean growled with pleasure and held her closer.  “How do I taste?”

                Her eyes met Sam’s as she bit down gently, feasted on Dean’s skin.  As she watched, Sam’s cock slowly began to rise back to attention.  “Like Jameson.”

                He chuckled.  “Ready for more?”

                “Always.”  She murmured.  “Times like these, I really wish we had a bathtub.  Or better yet, a hot tub.”  She mused, watching Sam’s half-mast cock bounce as he walked.  She felt another surge of desire, her skin heating up under his gaze.

                “Yeah, but who’d clean it?”  Sam asked, his voice light.  He grinned as his hand gently ghosted over the head of his splendid erection. 

                “Chlorine.”  She replied, resting her chin on Dean’s shoulder.  She licked her lips as she addressed the younger Winchester.  “Lots and lots of chlorine.  Or fire.  Or magic.”  She turned her head and let her lips brush Dean’s ear, “Just imagine, lover, some nice hot water, riding you at my leisure while the water jets massage everywhere else.”  She caught the lobe in her teeth.

                “Oh god,” Dean gulped, turning his head to nuzzle her cheek as they approached the door to the showers.  “Do you really want one?”

                She thought a moment, “Yeah, I do.”  She nodded for emphasis.

                “Hmm,” he turned and used her feet as a brace to push open the door.  “I do hate to tell my princess, “no.””

                “And where are we going to get one?  Much less PUT one?”  The voice of reason spoke from behind them. 

                “Details details,” Dean replied quickly.  “Our girl wants a hot tub, Sam…”

                “Time to wash off all this debauchery.”  Y/N said as she wiggled out of Dean’s arms and he gently let her out of his grasp and placed her on her feet. 

                Sam cleared his throat, pinching her bottom as he strode past them, “Is this your first day?  The debauchery is nowhere near over.”  He started towards the row of showers, headed for the largest one in the back corner.  He stepped behind the half-wall and turned on the water.    

                Hand in hand, Y/N and Dean followed.  Y/N entered the stall first, and into Sam’s arms.  He sighed as he held her, his hands running over her back, down to her ass, and back up.  He sighed into her dampening hair.  “He even sounds like his old self.”  Sam whispered happily, squeezing her tight.    

                Dean hovered in the entry to the stall, his erection slowly growing as he watched his brother smooth his hands over her skin.  She made little noises as Sam kissed her neck, one hand sweeping around to her front to cup her breast.  She arched into his touch.  A moment later, she turned her head to the side, looking back towards him.

                “Dean, where are you?”

                “I’m right here, baby.  Enjoying the view.”

                “Are you?” She purred, locking her arms around Sam’s neck she put her lips to his ear, her tongue teasing. 

                Sam’s eyes met his brother’s as he spoke a single word into Y/N’s ear.  “Up.”

                She jumped easily into Sam’s arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.  His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his cock was trapped between her folds and his stomach.  She moved her hips a little, sliding up and down over him. 

                “Yes,” Sam purred, turning to push her up against the tiles.  She yelped at the cold at her back, settling her mouth onto his lips.

                “Oh we can’t have that.”  Dean’s voice was immediately at her ear.  “Sammy, turn.”  He said softly. She felt Dean’s hands on her back, guiding her away from the wall.  His hands slid to hold her hips, running under her bottom to push a finger into her slick opening.  Her thighs quivered. 

                Sam’s fingers dug into Y/N’s thighs, holding her body up, and lifting her away from him, as Dean’s fingers slipped out of her, Sam maneuvered his cock to her entrance and slid inside. 

                Her head dropped back onto Dean’s shoulder where he turned and bit gently on the skin at the base of her neck.  “Now don’t be greedy, Sam.”  Dean chided. 

                “Don’t be bossy, Dean.”  Sam shot back, his breath coming in short gasps.  He pumped his hips shallowly into her heat as she tried to meet them.  Her hands on his shoulders, leaning back against Dean, whose own hands were still gripping her hips.  He moved, his mouth open and panting against her neck.  Then raising his head, he looked over her shoulder at Dean, “go.”

                With a deep grunt, Sam pulled out, the warm water and her desire making an obscene squelch as he did.  Before she could react, Dean’s hands tightened and his own cock pushed inside her.  Her wide eyes met Sam’s amused ones as Dean began fucking her. 

                “Oh, Oh, Oh, GOD!”  She chanted, these being the only words left in her brain as she realized what the Winchesters were about to do. 

                They alternated seamlessly, each one taking their pleasure for several thrusts and then as one pulled out, the other slid back in.  The differences in size and rhythm taking her to the edge but not with enough to push her over.  Her clit tingled and burned as she rubbed against Sam’s erection, to be replaced by Dean’s fingers when Sam was inside her.  She writhed between them, verbal nonsense that was pretty much all vowels. 

                “Y/N,” Dean’s voice brought her back into her body.  “Can I, please…”  She knew immediately what he was asking.  She could feel how steel hard Dean was and the three of them needed their release or someone was going to pass out.

                She swallowed.  “Yes.”

                Dean slid out of her, immediately being replaced by Sam who pushed in to the hilt and stopped.  He turned, placing his own back against the tile wall, bracing himself with his legs.  He nodded to Dean who positioned himself behind her.  “You sure?”  Sam asked. 

                “Completely.”  She growled, kissing Sam passionately as Dean notched his cock at her ass.

                It wasn’t something they did often, but in this moment, she wanted nothing more. 

                Dean was slow and careful as he slipped the head past the tight ring of muscles.  All three moaned as he inched inside.  When Dean’s hips met the soft globes of her ass, he let his head fall to her shoulder.  She could feel his mouth open as he dragged his lips across her skin.  “You feel so…uunh.”  His hands left marks on her hips as he planted his feet again.  They both felt her quivering with need.  The discomfort and stretching was less than she expected.  “I have to move, baby.  You ready?” 

                The faint throbbing of Sam distracting from any other discomfort.  She nodded as Sam straightened up and they began to move. 

                She shouted, she screamed, she bit, she clawed, and she came at least twice while the Winchesters loved her in perfect, pounding, synchronization.

                The brothers came at practically the same time.  Dean with a soft gasp of her name as he pumped his release inside her.  Sam forced his arms around her waist, and pulled her impossibly close, as his body froze with his orgasmic spasms.  She could feel his come, hot and streaming down her thighs as he held her. 

                The three went limp at the same time, gently slipping out of her and lowering her to the ground.  They held her up as her shaky legs needed a minute to adjust.  They all somehow managed to stay on their feet long enough to rinse off in the cool water before stepping out of the stall. 

                Silently, they all dried each other, soft kisses, murmurs and lingering touches as they did. 

The brothers followed Y/N as she padded to her room.  Without bothering with lights, or pajamas, the lovers crawled into her bed.  She in the middle, and a brother on each side.  Her heart was about to explode with happiness, as it had been so long since the three had slept together.  It made her feel whole.  It also made her never need blankets.    

                “Y/N,” Sam’s whisper broke the silence after they had settled.  “I’m glad you were right.”

                “Me too,” Dean murmured from her other side.  “But, the Mark is strong.  We might have to do this again tomorrow.”

                Their pained moans turned quickly into laughter.  Laughter turned into kisses and caresses.  Kisses and caresses turned into professions of love and physical proof of that love.    

 

                The Mark hated it. 

                The Mark was going to have to get used to it.   


End file.
